


Lying here no fear in the darkness

by purplexhemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oops, Smut, Vampires, dont know where they went tbh, i cant tag, i hope this was actually okay?, kind of handjob?, no blowjobs, vampire sex tbh, where did calum and ashton go?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplexhemmings/pseuds/purplexhemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael doesn't tell Luke that he's a vampire, so when they fuck and Michael bites Luke, he's not really that bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying here no fear in the darkness

They stumble into the hotel room, a mess of lips, teeth and giggles (mostly coming from Luke). Michael pushes Luke against the door once it's closed and licks into the younger boys mouth, a groan passing his lips instead of laughter. He always knew Michael was a good kisser, but soberly making out was something completely different. A good different of course.

 

Once Michael's managed to near enough rip Luke's shirt away from his body, he moves his lips to the blonde's neck, being really careful not to dig his fangs into Luke's vein too early. He's not sure what it is about Luke that get's him so hot and bothered. Maybe it's his scent that drives him absolutely crazy, or the fact that his pulse is always faster, louder than Calum's and Ashton's. Or maybe it's just the way he looks.

 

Michael's not sure and frankly he doesn't care.

 

Luke's moaning right into Michael's ear, the noises heading straight down to his fully hard cock, begging for any kind of attention. "Fuck Michael, do something." Luke groans, gently shoving Michael away from him and dragging him over to the neatly made double bed. They continue making out, Luke unbuttoning Michael's (Luke's) flannel shirt and throwing it haphazardly across the room, not caring where it's landed.

 

The red headed boy's hands trace Luke's sides, resting at his hips occasionally tracing the waistband of his boxers. Luke lets out a whimper and Michael smirks against the boy's lips, toying with his lip ring in the process. He skillfully undoes Luke's trousers, slowly dragging them down his legs and leaving Luke to kick them off. He does so, flipping them over to remove Michael's pants and boxers, needing all of Michael as soon as possible.

 

Once Michael's jeans are off and both boys are only in their boxers Luke settles for simply grinding against Michael for a bit, getting himself more worked up before they progress with whatever it is they're going to do at some point that night. Both boys emit something a whine and a groan, feeling their dicks brush against each other in a way that makes the most perfect friction. Luke's eyes roll to the back of his head and Michael can hear his heartbeat picking up, his fangs begin pocking through, but Michael wills them back, waiting for the right moment.

 

Michael flips them over again, pulling away from Luke slightly and removing their underwear, dropping them to the floor and admiring Luke's body. The way his chest looks like its sculpted by the gods. His face all flushed and pupils blown out with lust. His cock hard and waiting for Michael's next move, needing a release. The noises Luke's making make's Michael's own dick twitch, moaning at just as Luke does and leaning down to press their lips together once again, relishing the taste of the younger boys mouth before doing anything else.

 

"Have you-" Michael begins, not really ending the sentence and gesturing to their current position. Luke nods his head, his cheeks turning pink in probably embarrassment. Michael kisses his cheeks in such a loving way and places a hand on his neck. "That's alright, let me just prep you." He states, reaching off of the edge of the bed into his suitcase and rummaging around for some lube.

 

Upon finding the substance, he grabs Luke's thighs, pulling him to lean against his own legs and slicking his fingers. He teases Luke's hole with one finger, just swirling it around the entrance in a teasing manner that makes Luke moves his hips down towards Michael hand. He slowly pushes in a finger and waits literally a second before moving it around inside the boy beneath him, watching as his face screws up in semi-pleasure.

 

"More, come on Mikey." Luke pants, fucking himself against Michael's finger. The red head complies, removing his finger and slicking up another, roughly pushing them into Luke and dwelling on the noise that Luke makes. He gets his fingers in knuckle deep and prods his fingertips around for a bit. When Luke gasps, Michael know's he's found the blonde's prostate. He's got a smirk on his face, continuing with his actions of stroking Luke's prostate. "S-Stop, 'm gunna cum if- if you do that."

 

By the time Michael has three fingers deep in Luke's ass he can tell Luke is so close to cumming, he may as well give him a release and get him worked up all over again, just so he'll last longer. He leans down, his head leaning against the top of Luke's thigh and kitten licks at his hole. Luke's body shivers and he whimpers at the strange feeling. He's never had a tongue prodding at his ass but he certainly doesn't mind it (only if its Michael though).

 

Luke tangles his fingers in Michael's hair and tugs him closer to his hole, silently begging for more. Michael removes one of his fingers and hitting Luke's prostate once again, allowing his tongue to slip inside of Luke. Without any kind of warning, Luke's shouting Michael's name, pulling roughly on his hair and cumming all over his stomach. His back arching and causing his vision to become spotted.

 

When he becomes too sensitive, he pushes Michael away a little bit and pulls the older boy up towards his lips, kissing him gently, his mind still a hazy mess. Michael ruts himself against Luke's sensitive dick, causing him to hiss. Michael regrets letting Luke cum, his urges are becoming too strong and he needs to taste Luke now.

 

"Please Luke." Michael mumbles against his neck, nosing around the shell of his ear and slightly nipping at the tender skin. Luke breathlessly nods, feeling himself get hard again just from Michael rubbing against him and licking at his neck. Michael blindly reaches a hand out and grabs the lube, only pulling away to dribble some on his cock. "Ready?" Michael questions, looking Luke directly in the eye. He groans in response, already half hard and wanting any kind of pleasure he can get.

 

Michael lines his prick up with Luke's entrance and slowly pushes through Luke's stubborn resistance. Seeing Luke's face scrunch up in pain slightly, then lighten when Michael finally bottoms out. He pulls out a bit and pushes all the way in, readjusting Luke in his lap to reach his prostate again. He continues thrusting into Luke, using his hands to hold Luke in place, hitting his prostate once again and making the boy scream out in complete ecstasy. "Fuck, there Michael. Again please." Luke begs, moving his hips in time with Michael's, clenching himself around Michael and causing the older boys eyes to roll.

 

"So close." Michael grunts, harshly fucking himself into Luke at such a pace, the headboard bangs against the wall.

 

"Me too." Luke moans out, clutching at the sheets beneath him. Michael closes his fist around Luke's dick, jacking him off in time with his thrusts, leaning over and whispering in his ear.

"Come on Lukey, you gunna cum again?" Michael sneers, his fangs slightly poking out again as he outlines Luke's prominent vein on his neck. Tracing it with his teeth and tongue. Luke shudders beneath him, clenching around Michael and cumming for the second time. Michael instinctively digs his fangs into the vein and sucks. Luke's groaning and whining, whether it's from his orgasm or the fact that he's now aware that Michael's sucking on his neck he's not too sure.

 

When Michael feel's satisfied, he pulls away and brutally continues thrusting into Luke. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He mutters, releasing inside of Luke and feeling his whole body shake with pleasure. The burn in the pit of his stomach dies down and his need for blood is gone. Feeling satisfied, he pulls out of Luke and lays beside him, running his nose over the bite marks on Luke's neck.

 

"Didn't know you were a fucking cannibal Mikey." Luke chuckles, brushing Michael's face away with his hand and rubbing the marks. "They're not normal teeth marks..."

 

Michael doesn't say anything, feeling his body tense and his post-orgasmic haze leave him instantly. Luke just looks at him, not really knowing what to say but not moving away. Which could either be a good sign or a bad one, he hasn't decided yet.

 

"Since when?" Luke asks, already knowing what Michael is. He's not stupid, he's watched twilight for crying out loud.

 

Michael shrugs, honestly not remembering himself. Luke nods, taking a few moments to think before pulling Michael against him. "Oh well, don't kill me." Luke chuckles, attempting to lighten the mood.

 

"I'll try my hardest." Michael answers, laughing along with Luke and brushing his fingers through Luke's flattened hair. "I love you too much to do that."

 

"I love you too." Luke smiles, changing positions with Michael and cuddling himself into the older boys side. "Love you alot." He mumbles, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
